Mañanitas DeiIta
by Deikan
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. Itachi female. Cuando te gusta dormir, que te despierten antes de tiempo es toda una faena que molesta y más en verano, cuando el calor hace que descansar por la noche sea toda una proeza. Aunque hay veces en las que dejar de dormir, si es por un buen motivo, no sienta tan mal.


**¡Buenas a todos y todas! Aquí estoy con mi siguiente fic de este reto del _Verano ItaDei_. Simplemente decir que esta vez he cambiado completamente a los personajes, por lo que es una historia OoC que, además, cuenta con un Itachi female. Espero que disfruteis la trama.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Mañanitas DeiIta**

Madrugada. Bendita hora del día. El sol aún no había salido, por lo que su luz no molestaba, mientras que una fresca corriente de aire se agitaba, entrando por la ventana, antes de que el calor del verano hiciese acto de presencia en tan sólo unos minutos. El momento perfecto para disfrutar de la última hora de sueño previamente a que el despertador sonase, avisando de que era momento de iniciar un nuevo día de fastidioso trabajo en la oficina…

- Itachi.

Una dulce voz sonaba justo al lado de su oreja. Como para verificar su posición, el hombre le dio un suave mordisco al apéndice.

- Itachi –repitió.

Notó los labios del dueño de la voz bajando por su cuello para bordear su clavícula hasta llegar al hombro. Con un suspiro de placer, la muchacha se giró, quedando boca arriba, aún con los ojos cerrados. El chico rió por lo bajo. Se acercó a su novia y, con suavidad, se inclinó sobre sus labios.

- Itachi –la joven frunció el ceño. A ese paso le iba a borrar el nombre- Te he traído el desayuno.

La joven se aplaudió mentalmente. Había conseguido no sólo a un chico guapo por novio sino que, además, siempre que quería y le apetecía, era atento y cuidaba de ella. Muchas se morirían de envidia si supiesen la joya que se había llevado. Levantó los brazos, rodeando instintivamente el cuello de Deidara con ellos, y le acercó a ella. Juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso. Itachi disfrutó de la calidez de su chico mientras que él, mucho más despierto, se deleitó con los gestos de su novia, quien aún estaba bastante dormida.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz aterciopelada cuando el rubio inició un descenso por su cuello, directo al canalillo.

- Las siete y cinco de la mañana –contestó en un susurro.

La Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Sería bastardo? Con mano firme apartó al rubio de ella. Se giró sobre el colchón, agarró la sábana, se cubrió con ella y se dispuso a dormir.

- ¿Itachi? –preguntó contrariado.

- Olvídame.

¿Cómo se atrevía a despertarla una hora antes de tener que ir al trabajo con lo mucho que a ella le gustaba dormir? ¡Y encima un lunes! Meditó todas las alabanzas que minutos antes había profesado internamente hacia su novio. Las retiraba todas y cada una de ellas. Era malvado, cruel y un ser sin sentimientos. La había despertado aún sabiendo que él estaba de vacaciones y que podría descansar todo lo que quisiese en cuanto ella se hubiese marchado por la puerta camino a la oficina. El chico rió con ganas.

- Venga, Itachi –la llamó mientras se tumbaba tras ella en la cama y la abrazaba por la espalda- El desayuno se quedará frío, uhn!

- Me da igual. Quiero dormir –su fría voz no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

- Pensaba que te había gustado la manera en que te he dado los buenos días –se defendió él.

La chica no contestó. Con una sonrisa perversa el rubio la abrazó con más fuerza, acariciando con su mano el vientre de su novia. El camisón que vestía para dormir era negro y tan suave que resultaba toda una adicción. Subió su mano hasta los senos de la joven y los apretó, acariciándolos con sensualidad, primero uno y después el otro. Completamente decidido a tener la mañana que había previsto, acompañó sus acciones con su boca. Llevó los labios hasta el delicado hombro de Itachi y lo besó con dulzura. Siguió estimulando el pecho de la mujer, pero ella parecía completamente ajena.

Sacando toda su maestría, Deidara bajó con delicadeza por el costado de Itachi, notando cómo la Uchiha se estremecía. Descendió hasta la rodilla, admirándose de la suave piel de su novia, que se encontraba ligeramente fría debido a la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta de su dormitorio y que había conseguido ponerla, con ayuda del propio rubio, la piel de gallina. Viró el rumbo de sus dedos y comenzó a ascender. Cuando se topó con la parte inferior del camisón la esquivó, metiéndose bajo este, en dirección al abdomen de la mujer. Con total soltura introdujo la mano bajo sus finas braguitas, notando la blanda y delicada piel que allí abajo se ocultaba. Con cuidado, infiltró un dedo en la hendidura que la joven escondía entre sus piernas, llegando a donde pretendía. La morena se encogió en la cama, sintiendo la calidez y fuerza del pecho de su rubio tras ella y su travieso dedo jugando con su clítoris. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un gemido de placer. Sabiendo que había perdido, se giró para quedar boca arriba y se abrió de piernas para su novio.

Deidara mantuvo su posición, recostado al lado de la mujer. Adoraba tocar a Itachi y provocarla gimoteos con sólo un dedo. Y lo mejor era cuando ella, tan orgullosa y fuerte, acababa sucumbiendo a sus atenciones, completamente entregada para que él la hiciese disfrutar. Acercó un segundo dedo al sexo de su chica. Con calma, los separó y perfiló sus labios hacia atrás, realizando seguidamente el recorrido hacia adelante hasta volver al clítoris. Atento al suspiro que emitió la joven, volvió a recorrer su delicada y sensitiva piel. Cuando notó que el trayecto se le agotaba, buscó la entrada al cuerpo de Itachi. Introdujo un dedo por su vagina, haciéndola gemir al sentir cómo la llenaba. Muy lentamente, sacó el dígito para volver a meterlo hasta el nudillo.

- Deidara –susurró.

El chico, atento a su llamada, la besó en los labios para acallar sus quejidos. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención, aunque difícilmente podía resistir el instinto de gritar cuando su chico la tocaba de esa manera. Sabiendo que necesitaban pasar al siguiente escalón, el ojiazul le quitó la prenda interior con rapidez a su chica, dejando expuesta para él. Tras deshacerse de su propio pantalón, el joven se acomodó sobre Itachi. Ella separó las piernas y las flexionó, preparada para recibirle. Muy despacio, el chico la fue penetrando, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se endurecían ante el contacto de la cálida y húmeda cavidad que le recibía. Cuando su base chocó con el sexo de la Uchiha, rodó para dejar a la muchacha encima. Acto seguido, se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama con su novia encima. En las últimas semanas había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba a ella dominarle desde arriba. Y, aunque él adoraba someterla bajo su cuerpo, creía adecuado permitirle ese pequeño capricho para, de ese modo, intentar contentarla tras su pequeña rabieta por haberla hecho madrugar más de lo necesario.

Itachi apreció el gesto que acababa de realizar Deidara. Contenta, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le regaló un profundo beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su chico. Le amaba. Ya se lo había dicho una vez y pasaría tiempo hasta que se lo repitiese en voz alta –una revelación que hizo reír al rubio-. Lo que había empezado como una relación con todas las características de ser pasajera, había acabado siendo lo que ambos buscaban y necesitaban. Se habían topado con su auténtica media naranja, aunque nadie excepto ellos lo viese –sus personalidades eran tan distintas que ni sus padres creían que su relación funcionase-. Sin embargo, juntos eran felices y eso era todo cuanto necesitaban.

- Más despacio, Itachi –dijo cuando la mujer aceleró el ritmo de las penetraciones.

El chico la sujetó por las caderas y la miró a los ojos. Apoyó la mano sobre su vientre, sabiendo que con ese gesto reafirmaba su petición. Obediente, la joven se detuvo, estableciendo un nuevo ritmo que le permitiese montar al rubio más pausadamente pero sin dejar de disfrutar. Con lentitud, la Uchiha subía y bajaba sobre el tronco del ojiazul, gimiendo cuando le notaba en lo más profundo golpeando sus pareces de manera placentera.

- Así –aprobó el chico.

Para cuando los dos quisieron acabar, el reloj marcaba las siete y media pasadas de la mañana. Con aire perezoso, la ojinegra se recostó sobre el colchón, dejando que Deidara colocase el desayuno sobre la sábana. Dos tostadas, un croissant, un plato pequeño con fruta, un zumo de naranja y un vaso de leche para cada uno. A Itachi se le hizo la boca agua cuando lo vio. Con un hambre voraz, agarró el croissant y se lo comió en tiempo récord. El zumo fue lo siguiente en caer. Estaba a punto de comerse un trozo de melocotón cuando se dio cuenta de que el Namikaze no había tocado su bollo. Le miró con el interrogante en su mirada. El chico rió y le revolvió los cabellos a su novia, entendiendo lo que quería.

- Cómetelo si quieres. Hay más en la cocina, uhn!

La mujer se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comerse su segundo croissant. Después de tomarse el vaso de leche, la Uchiha se levantó de la cama con su camisón aún puesto.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó curioso su chico.

- A darme una ducha.

Al llegar al baño se deshizo de la prenda, quedando completamente desnuda. Se introdujo en la bañera y dio el agua caliente justo antes de notar unas suaves manos sobre sus caderas.

- Puedo ducharme sola –le recordó al tiempo que se humedecía el cuerpo con el agua que salía de la alcachofa.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta bañarme contigo, uhn! –dijo el rubio, depositando un beso sobre su hombro.

Deidara agarró el bote de gel y se echó un poco en las manos. Las frotó y las llevó directamente al pecho de Itachi. La masajeó con lentitud, asegurándose de que estaba disfrutándolo. Acto seguido, gracias a la espuma que había creado, bajó por su torso. Al llegar a la cintura la rodeó hacia atrás y enjabonó su espalda y sus glúteos. Volvió a la parte frontal, directo a su pubis. Torció la muñeca para que su mano efectuase el giro hacia dentro de su sexo, haciendo que su chica emitiese un gemido entrecortado.

- ¿Te has quedado con ganas de más, uhn!?

Masajeó con lentitud la zona, frotando con insistencia y suavidad su clítoris. Itachi jadeó y curvó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Atento a cualquier movimiento, el rubio la rodeó con su brazo libre por debajo del pecho y pegó la espalda de la joven contra él mientras su otra mano seguía trabajando. La morena giró el cuello en busca de los labios de su hombre. Los dos se besaron a la vez que Deidara la estimulaba. Finalmente, y con un sonoro gemido de placer, la chica sintió que sus piernas cedían, obligando a su novio a sostener el peso de su cuerpo para que no cayese. Con más tranquilidad, el ojiazul se las apañó para acabar de limpiar a la morena, aclararla y sacarla de la bañera. Cuando estuvieron fuera, la cubrió con una toalla enorme y la secó. Él hizo lo mismo.

La pareja fue a la habitación para vestirse. Buscaron en el armario algo que ponerse –en el caso de Deidara ropa cómoda de estar por casa mientras que la ojinegra optó por unos vaqueros azules y una blusa negra. La chica estaba poniéndose sus sandalias planas favoritas cuando el chico la llamó.

- Itachi. ¿Crees que hoy nos hemos pasado?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno… -titubeó- la doctora Tsunade nos dijo que podíamos seguir con nuestra vida de pareja. Pero quizás tanto ajetreo de buena mañana le haya sentado mal a nuestro bebé.

La Uchiha cerró los ojos un instante, deleitándose con esas dos palabras. "Nuestro bebé". De Deidara y de ella. Sonaba realmente genial. Se acercó a su novio, situándose entre sus piernas, y le acaricio el rostro entre sus manos.

- Seguro que no le ha pasado nada, tranquilo –vio el alivio reflejado en sus ojos- A partir de ahora intentaré controlarme porque, en cierta medida, ha sido culpa mía –"no sé refrenarme cuando estoy contigo" pensó- Es cierto que a partir de ahora debo pensar más en ella.

El rubio sonrió al verla acariciarse el vientre con cariño. Desde que hacía tres meses habían descubierto que serían padres sus vidas habían dado un giro radical de trescientos sesenta grados. Él había abandonado su carácter explosivo por uno más serio y entregado ya que en nueve meses debería hacerse responsable de una familia. Por su parte, Itachi se mostraba más cauta con todos sus movimientos, aunque se olvidaba de toda precaución cuando su novio la estimulaba para sucumbir al placer del deseo carnal. Le quería demasiado como para no disfrutar de sus momentos a solas que, sabía, pronto habrían llegado temporalmente a su fin.

- Los dos pensaremos en ella y la cuidaremos, uhn! –comentó.

El ojiazul depositó un beso en el vientre de su novia que, a pesar de ser aún plano, no tardaría en comenzar a mostrar la vida que nacía en ella. LA futura mamá se inclinó para recibir otro beso en sus labios. Si por ella fuese, y a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, volvería a hacer el amor con Deidara durante toda la mañana. Sin embargo, con un gran esfuerzo, se separó de él y se dirigió a la salida. El rubio la acompañó, despidiéndola con otro beso en los labios.

- Que tengas un buen día, uhn!

Al introducirse en el ascensor sonrió con ganas. Por supuesto que tendría un buen día. Había despertado de la mejor manera posible –aunque demasiado temprano para su gusto-. Tenía a un novio magnífico y un prometedor futuro a su lado. Además, en breve formarían una familia feliz y entregada. Y, sabía que, cuando esa pequeña llegase a sus brazos sólo podrían disfrutar de su amor mientras ella durmiese, a primera hora de la mañana. Una hora que se convertiría en su momento para ella y Deidara. Porque, a partir de entonces, su momento de pareja serían las mañanitas DeiIta.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Se me ha ido su personalidad de las manos, lo reconozco, pero es que ¿quién no querría tener a una pareja tan entregada como Deidara para formar una familia? Si es que seguro que es un padrazo de los buenos (luego se le caerá la baba con su pequeña y con la madre de su hija, por supuesto). E Itachi tiene razón: mientras pueda debe aprovechar de su hombre, que en breve deberá compartirlo con otra chica, jajajaja.**

**Gracias por leer el fic, gracias por este reto (Itara, ya espero el próximo xD), gracias a Isuki Uchiha por ayudarme con la idea para acabar el fic y, si dejas un rr, tamibén gracias :P**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
